Neo's Adventure Part 3
by Will Snow
Summary: This is the third part in Neo and Sean's adventure


**Neo's Adventure**

**PG-13**

**By Will**

**Part 3**  
  
  
  


**Sean and Neo both sat on their sleeping bags around a fire.**  
  


**Neo glanced at his watch. 9:34 p.m.**  
  


**Soon after Neo had won a battle over Fred, Sean had captured a strong Rattata, and Neo was now the proud Trainer of a Bulbasaur and an Eevee.**  
  


**Both Neo and Sean had released their pokémon.**

**Sean's Rattata and Charmander, were sitting down, eating. **

**Neo's Bulbasaur was asleep, while his brown Eevee was eating.**  
  


**Neo rubbed Bulbasaur's head.**  
  


**"How are your pokémon?" Neo asked.**  
  


**"Pretty good. Rattata here is a little bit fatigued but since I only caught him a couple hours ago he should be. How's Bulbasaur?"**  
  


**"He's great." Neo said.**  
  


**"He must be really strong, I mean he beat that kid Fred hands down." Sean said.**  
  


**"He sure did." **  
  


**Neo Yawned.**

**"I'm getting really sleepy. I'm gonna go to bed." Neo said.**

**"Okay, I'm gonna stay awake a bit longer." Said Sean.**  
  


**Neo pulled out Eevee and Bulbasaur's pokéballs and called them back.**  
  


**Then he crawled up in his sleeping bag. It was actually pretty comfy considering he was sleeping on the ground. **

**He slowly fell asleep.**  
  


*********  
  


**Neo woke up to the sound of a Spearow squawking in the distance.**  
  


**He tried to get back to sleep but was already wide awake. **  
  


**He sat up in his sleeping bag and glanced at his watch, it was about 6:30.**  
  


**It was a little chilly in the forest this early in the morning. **

**Neo pulled out Bulbasaur's pokéball and released him.**  
  


**It was still sleeping soundly.**  
  


**Neo rubbed it's head.**  
  


**All of a sudden, Bulbasaur shot up. Then it started sniffing the air.**

**"What is it Bulbasaur?" He asked.**  
  


**Then Bulbasaur stared at a bush.**

**Neo looked in that direction to see** **a small** **caterpie staring at them. Then it ducked into the bushes and ran away. **  
  


**"Bulbasaur, we're going hunting." Neo said.**  
  


**Neo grabbed his sneakers and pulled on a black sweatshirt. **  
  


**Then with Bulbasaur walking beside him, they walked into the woods. **  
  


**They had only been walking for about ten minutes when all of a sudden a shrill buzzing sound filled the air.**  
  


**"What the heck?"**

**Neo looked above the tree's in the distance to see two Beedrill's heading strait for them.**

**"Crap!" Neo yelled.**  
  


**He pulled out Eevee's pokéball.**

**"Go Eevee!" The small pokémon popped out of the pokéball and growled at the huge bees. **  
  


**"Bulbasaur, vine whip!!" Neo** **commanded.**  
  


**Two scraggily vines shot out from Bulbasaur's back and whipped the Beedrill on the head. It fell down with a large red X like scar on it's head.**  
  


**"Now Eevee take down attack!" He commanded.**

**At lightning quick speed, eevee jumped into the air and rammed beedrill with all it's strength into a tree. **  
  


**Beedrill fell down on the ground, with Eevee on top. **  
  


**Neo grabbed an empty pokéball and ran up to the Beedrill. **

**He looked at the one with the scar on it's head. He felt sorry for it, and he could get it some help. **  
  


**He threw the pokéball at it.**

**It wobbled for a second before stopping and capturing the bee. **

**"Alright!" Neo yelled.**  
  


**He picked up the pokéball and clipped it to his belt. **  
  


**He grabbed Eevee's pokéball and called it back. **  
  


**"Come on Bulbasaur, let's go find some more pokémon!" **  
  


**Neo and Bulbasaur walked through the woods for another fifteen minutes, when all of a sudden a large blue pokémon with a strange plant on the back.**  
  


**Bulbasaur growled at it.**  
  


**Neo pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at the strange pokémon.**

**A picture of it came up on the small screen. **

**"Ivysaur, a grass/poison pokémon." It said. "Ivysaur is the evolved state of Bulbasaur. The bulb on it's back has opened but will not flower until it evolves into Venusaur."**  
  


**"An evolved Bulbasaur!" Neo said. "Let's catch it!"**  
  


**"I don't think so." Someone said in a Texas accent. **  
  


**Neo turned to see a man in a cowboy hat, a black t-shirt and jeans come out from behind a tree.**  
  


**"That Ivysaur is mine." He said.**

**"Sorry I didn't know." Neo said.**

**"Yeah you look to stupid to know anyways." He said.**  
  


**"What?" **  
  


**"That Bulbasaur you've got looks like a wuss to." **  
  


**"Hey my Bulbasaur isn't a wuss!" Neo yelled.**

**"Prove it."**  
  


**"Okay, I challenge you to a battle." Neo said.**

**"I accept! We'll use all of our pokémon!" He yelled.**  
  


**Neo looked down at Bulbasaur.**

**"Come on Bulbasaur, go!"**

**Bulbasaur faced off in front of the large Ivysaur. **  
  


**"Ivysaur, tackle that wussy Bulbasaur!" He yelled.**

**The Ivysaur moved very fast for something it's size. It slammed into Bulbasaur, throwing him back.**  
  


**"Come on Bulbasaur! You can do it!" Neo yelled.**

**Bulbasaur struggled to get up, but stood up and growled.**  
  


**"Razor leaf now Ivysaur!" **  
  


**Two Razor Sharp leafs shot out of Ivysaur's back.**

**Immediately, Bulbasaur shot it's two scraggily vines out and whipped the leafs.**

**They fell to the ground harmlessly. **  
  


**"Tackle it again Ivysaur!"**

**This time Ivysaur hit Bulbasaur incredibly hard, bulbasaur hit the ground hard. **

**"Come on Bulbasaur!" Neo yelled.**  
  


**This does not look so good. Neo thought. **  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued......**  
  


**Coming up in Part 4:**

**Will Bulbasaur survive? And will Neo win his second battle?**  
  
  
  



End file.
